


Compromise.

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ended up sitting outside again today and this drabble came to me was I was having an internal debate on whether or not to sit outside, since I knew I wouldn’t get much studying done. The weather is just too nice for a person to be inside really. Besides, it’s England, figure I’ll have to enjoy it while I can before it starts raining again.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: None of this has ever happened outside of my head.</p>
<p>Hope you like it, and comments are pure love, much like Sernando moments!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Compromise.

**Author's Note:**

> Ended up sitting outside again today and this drabble came to me was I was having an internal debate on whether or not to sit outside, since I knew I wouldn’t get much studying done. The weather is just too nice for a person to be inside really. Besides, it’s England, figure I’ll have to enjoy it while I can before it starts raining again.
> 
> Disclaimer: None of this has ever happened outside of my head.
> 
> Hope you like it, and comments are pure love, much like Sernando moments!

 

“No, Sese, we’re not studying outside again.”

“Why?” It’s a beautiful day!”

“Because all we did last time was eat ice cream and name ducks.”

“But-”

“No.”

Fernando doesn’t need to turn around on his wheelie chair to know that Sergio was sulking. Sergio loved being outside, no matter what activity it involved. He loves being able to use his body, not sit in front of a screen. But most of all, Sergio loves the sun. Whenever it was out, shining brightly, Sergio’s everything will light up. He’ll become giddy and energetic. He’ll practically bounce off the walls.  


And Fernando wants to go out and play football just as much Sergio, it is just that he needs to get this essay done, and Sergio, well, Fernando knows that if he doesn’t push him, he’ll never revise for his upcoming exams.   


When he finally turns around on his chair, his suspicions are proved to be correct. Sitting on his bed, picking his nails is Sergio, with a pout adoring his features. Sighing, Fernando kicks his best friend’s leg in effort to get the other boy to look at him.  


“How about this, we study for about-” Fernando turns around quickly to check the clock on his laptop, before turning around again, “4 hours? Then we get a lot of studying done, and we get to kick the ball around for a bit before the match is on. Sounds good?”

Sergio looks down.

“But that only gives us half an hour to be outside.” Another pout is sent Fernando’s way.

Fernando takes a deep breath. “Fine, 3 hours of studying.”

Sergio’s face slowly breaks into a massive grin. “Yes! You’re too easy sometimes, Nando. I knew the pout would get to you.”

Fernando get’s up from his chair and makes his way over to the bed where he sits down next to Sergio.

“You are single handed going to make us both fail, you know that right?”

Sergio laughs and bumps his shoulder against Fernando’s.

“Oh well, I don’t think it’ll matter anyway, we’re both doing useless degrees. If we fail, we’ll just move to the beach and open our very own bar.”

The freckled boy looks at him, a smile tugging on his lips. “Yeah? You promise you won’t ditch me as soon as you’re able to, for some seedy blonde?”

Sergio looks back at Fernando for a few moments, his expression turning more serious. He lets his head rest against Fernando’s shoulder. “I would never leave you behind. You are my best friend. Always.”  


They sit in quiet for a while after that, not really feeling the need to say anything else.  Then, after the moment has passed, Sergio breaks the silence.

“I guess we better get going on this useless studying you insisted on doing, yeah?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End.

 


End file.
